


Mending A Wrong

by AnjuSchiffer



Category: Maribat - Fandom
Genre: Aquaman gains two new wards, Gen, Hal salt, MariBat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:33:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23994556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnjuSchiffer/pseuds/AnjuSchiffer
Summary: It's always Wonder Woman the one to get angry whenever Hal would ignore the Parisian Hero's calls for help, so what if it's actually Aquaman (Arthur Curry) to be the one who gets angry?
Comments: 33
Kudos: 579





	Mending A Wrong

**Author's Note:**

> Another prompt someone sent in! Enjoy :D

Arthur sighed as he walked into the meeting room, slumping into a seat at the table, Hal glancing at him -from across the table- before he resumed to look at the holograms in front of him. 

“Royal duties got you worn out?”

“Partially.” Arthur admitted, letting out another sigh. “Anything new?”

“Nothing, really.” Hal provided, not once letting his eyes leave his screen. “Agh, when will these kids stop sending these prank videos?” Arthur perked at that, getting up from his chair.

He watched as Hal archived it to some folder label ‘trash’.

“What videos?”

Hal proceeded to show Arthur the latest video sent to the Justice League, roughly from a month ago.

There, on the screen, was a girl, roughly around the age of 17. The young woman sported a ladybug theme leotard, an all black bodysuit underneath with silver bracers on her arms. Dark red boots with silver sabatons completed her outfit. 

Arthur listened as the ladybug themed girl introduced herself as Ladybug, yelling at her partner to watch his six, a flying car hurdled at them. He watched as Ladybug seamlessly saved a civilian with her yo-yo as she continued to film herself and talk about the situation in Paris.

It wasn’t until Ladybug mentioned something about being the new Guardian of the Miraculous Box and not having a mentor for two solid years -and being Ladybug for four years- that led to Arthur starting to panic. It grew worse when he finally saw her partner, Chat Noir, and heard that he was finally starting to understand his cat miraculous’ powers.

The boy wore all black attire, golden armor that protected his entire right arm, a single golden bracer on his left and a golden staff for a weapon. He looked about the same age as the girl.

“Why didn’t you tell any of us about this?” Arthur whispered as he pulled at his hair.

“Because it’s a prank. A magical one at that, and you know how I can’t-”

“That is no excuse to try and not find out if it was true!” Arthur yelled, restraining himself from slamming his fists onto the table. “How long have they been trying to contact us?” Hal’s eyes darted away from Arthur, fully knowing what was coming.

“Three years. Maybe four?” Hal flinched when Arthur slammed his fists onto the table, the stone crumbling to the floor.

“Four. Years?” Arthur grabbed Hal, hating that the man was already off the ground. “Those kids have been contacting us for four years? Do you understand what that means? What you’ve done to them?”

“Listen, I didn’t-”

“They’re children for crying out loud!” Arthur yelled, letting go of Hal, pacing a bit before returning his attention to the idiot. “The one named Chat Noir- if he hadn’t taken precautions to master the little skill set he had, he could’ve destroyed all of France if he wasn’t careful.” When Hal let out a laugh, Arthur saw red. Just as his fist was about to greet Hal’s face, someone pulled him back.

“What is going on?” Clark spoke up, Arthur keeping his narrowed eyes on Hal before jerking his wrist away from Clark’s grasp.

“Why don’t you ask him about the situation that has been ongoing in Paris for four years? Ask him about the terrorist, in which two children are expected to take down. Two. Children.” 

“Like we don’t have children that are-“ Hal started, Arthur throwing a chair at him before only for Clark to catch it midair. 

“We’ve trained them, mentally prepared them for combat, but them!” Arthur exclaimed, running his hand through his hair. “They have no one to guide them, no one to help them. They had to teach themselves to fight, to come up with plans for their citizens during attacks. They had only each other to rely on.” 

Arthur looked at the other League members that had entered the room, Barry and Diana looked concerned while Batman simply looked unfazed. “They tried to reach us, they called for our help, only for Hal to turn a blind eye simply because he thought it was a prank.”

“To be clear, if anyone else saw two teens running through Paris while recording through a phone, they also would’ve-“

“Did you not just listen to a word I said? We have to help them!”

“Why are you so sure about this?” Batman decided to speak up, Hal mentally thanking Batman for stepping in. “Why are you so keen on helping these foreign heroes?”

“The Miraculous aren’t items to underestimate.” Arthur started, not missing the way Diana’s eyes widened. “Under the wrong hands, they wreck havoc. In the case of the boy with the Cat Miraculous, it creates chaos.”

“Elaborate.”

“Each Miraculous is a blessing from tiny gods and goddesses named Kwami, the core of each Miraculous’ power.” Arthur looked down at his hands. “When not mastered properly, it can lead to unwanted situations.” Arthur looked at his fists. “The Kwami of Destruction, the one that the boy wields… he’s the one who sunk Atlantis.”

Hal laughed, but it slowly trailed when no one else did. “Don’t believe me? Ask Diana. She knows just as much as I do.” Arthur walked off, only for a hand to stop him. 

“Where are you going?” Clark asked, hoping to talk Arthur into setting a meeting to figure out what to do next. Everyone missed how Batman left before Arthur did, quietly typing something on his phone as he walked out. 

“Paris. I have to fix the damage Hal could’ve prevented if he had said something sooner.”

* * *

The Justice League went a solid month without receiving any news from Arthur. None. Zilch. 

It was odd to not have any type of contact from the usually punctual man, causing the team to worry. 

It wasn’t until another three weeks where Hal, Clark, Diana and Barry found out what he was up to in the form of a national broadcast that was sent to them by Batman. 

“ _ -as the crowd cheers the names of their saviors and protectors of four years. Ladybug and Chat Noir have kept their promise and after four grueling years, they’ve finally done it! They’ve defeated Hawkmoth. _ ”

“ _ We couldn’t have done it without the help of our team and mentors, people who were essential to the capture of Hawkmoth. _ ” Ladybug started her speech, her partner wrapping a blanket around her. “ _ With his capturing, our duty is done and as of right now, we are hanging up our mantels until a new danger dares to emerge. _ ” Ladybug smiled as the crowd cheered and cried, Ladybug also smiling and wiping away a tear. “ _ Until then, stay safe Paris! Oh! _ ” Ladybug pulled the podium mic closer to her. “ _ Hal, if you’re watching, Aqua says to be prepared for when he comes back. Something about introducing a ward or something. _ ” Ladybug stood back, a smile gracing her lips. “ _ That being said, farewell Paris! Until we meet again! _ ” 

Hal shuddered at the news, watching as Ladybug walked into the room, Chat by her side. Aquaman and Batman soon followed after, the two sporting a grin… or at least it looked like Batman was grinning. Sort of.

“Thank you for helping me come up with a way to take them under my care.” Arthur said, Batman simply nodding as he sipped his coffee in hand.

Ladybug stood in front of everyone, grinning as her eyes landed on Hal.

“Hi everyone, my name’s Ladybug. Now, which one of you is Hal? Uncle Arthur promised me a match with him!”

“And then another match with me!” Chat chirped, grinning as he watched Hal grow paler.

“As of today, these two are my wards!” Arthur announced, placing a hand on both young adults. “Now Hal, be a good friend and spar with them! They were itching for a match with you.”


End file.
